everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Fayette Patin
Fayette Patin is the daughter of the fairy godmother from Cindrella. She is a neutral student as she doesn't know much about where her decision is standing towards her destiny. She is kind but is very outspoken and outgoing. Fayette is created by SabbyFangirl24. Portrayers Fayette's voice actress would be Britt McKillip, who voices Princess Cadence from Hasbro's My Little Pony. Princess Cadence's voice who be a great fit for Fayette's as it is very similar to Cadence's. Fayette would be portrayed by Bridgit Mendler in real life. Her appearance and personality would match Fayette's. And also her character in Disney's Good Luck Charlie, Teddy Duncan, would also match Fayette's; outspoken, kind with a bit of sarcasm. Character Personality TBA Appearance Fayette is a dirty blonde with long hair and she has purple eyes. She has pale blue wings and light fair skin tone. Her outfits are usually inspired by magic and glitter are included in her dresses. Fairy tale – Cindrella How the Story Goes ''Main article: Cinderella '' How does Character come into it? After Cinderella had her happily ever after, the fairy godmother didn't have much magic left in her so she decided to use her powers to do something useful and that would always be with her until her very last moment, so she decided to make a baby girl who would bloom into a beautiful woman one day and the spell was sucessful. The godmother had chosen the name Fayette for her daughter because of it's meaning and beautifulness. Relationships Family The fairy godmother is Fayette's mother; their relationship is very close and they hardly fight or argue. Fayette, sadly, does not have a father but wishes to have one. Nothing else is known about Fayette's family. Friends Pearl Waves, Hexe Böse and Raven Queen are Fayette's best friends. However, she has many other friends such as Maddie Hatter, Lizzie Hearts and Cedar Wood. Rolana Candlewick is also one of Fayette's many friends, they met when they were kids and remembered each other in high school, and by that, it led to friendship between the two once again. Fayette is also friends with Narcissa Demonic, Willow Maid and Cordelia Sea. As for the relationship between the royals and Fayette, it is not very close with much but she is seen talking to a few of them sometimes. But however, she is good friends with all of the rebels but is not always seen with them all at once. Being a neutral caused Fayette to be neutral towards nearly everything in her life, so she doesn't want to end up hurting someone's feelings but she likes to be honest very much as much as she likes acting. Pet Pumpkin is Fayette's pet horse, she had her when she was a little pony on her seventh birthday from her mother. Romance Fayette is not very interested in romance, she could be a little lovey-dovey at times but none of those conversations would include her as she is in no rush for love. However, she did have a crush on a boy in kindergarden but got over him for an unknown reason and she had eventually moved on very easily. She also had noticed that a boy from back where she grew up liked him for years until she left for high school and they never spoke to each other ever since despite they were good friends who would usually talk to each other about what's going on in their social life, but however, after all, Fayette never liked him back more than a friend anyway. Outfits Basic TBA Legacy Day TBA Getting Fairest TBA Quotes Notes *"Fayette" means 'little fairy'. *"Patin" means 'fairy godmother' in German. *Her birthday is on Febuary 2nd. *Fayette loves glitter and sparkly things. *She enjoys reading books constantly. *When she was young, she loves playing dress up as a princess. *Fayette attends the drama club. *She loves cartoon musical movies. Gallery add photos!. Category:GirlX's Original Characters Category:Females Category:Neutrals